


Some Rest (Julian x Reader)

by Blair_Bean



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Julian busy :(, Some Julian fluff yes sir, We just love Julian and he must be protected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blair_Bean/pseuds/Blair_Bean
Summary: Julian be werking his ass off :( Read le fluff will ya? :D
Relationships: Apprentice & Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Reader, Julian Devorak/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Some Rest (Julian x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I think I wrote this at 4 am bc ya know, random early morning (tho)ugh(ts) :)

At the middle of the night you were sleeping peacefully but then, you heard a slamming-table sound from across your room. You got out and decided to check on it, you opened the door and saw Julian cursing over and over again, throwing crumpled papers everywhere and slamming his head on the table.

"Language, Julian" You said to him. He stopped what he was doing and turned around. 

"(Y-Y/n)! S-Shouldn't you be asleep at this time?" He said nervously. 

"Shouldn't I be the one who'd ask you that?" You said as you raise both of your eyebrows  
"When was the last time you sleep 8 hours straight?" 

"Probably 3 or 4 days ago" 

"That's it" 

You dragged his chair out of his office and carried him into his bed. "Dear, I have alot to do for the plague-" 

"That can wait what you need is some rest" "But-" "Shut it"

You placed his head on your lap for you to play with his curly hair. "Go. To. Sleep." "Fine, on one condition" 

"What is it?" You sighed

"You have to kiss me first~" 

"NO- Julian, just go the hell to sleep" You insisted as a rosy blush can be seen on your face

"On just that ONE condition-" "F-Fine" You quickly pressed your lips against his. One of the most passionate kisses you gave him. "You didn't let me finish my sentence~" He said with a mere-flirtarous tone. 

"What is it NOW?" 

"You also have to cuddle with me" 

You rolled your eyes and cuddled him, he then chuckled a little bit, how he L O V E D seeing a little annoyance in you. You then, kissed his forehead as you two drifted into a restful and peaceful slumber.


End file.
